powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 30: The Deadly, Fast-Talking Wanderer
is the thirtieth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the third part of the ongoing Kameo story and the conclusion of a two-part story concerning Kou of the Howling New Star's fate and the search for the powers of Hell by the Gorma Triumvirate. Synopsis The Dairanger must save Kou and other children abducted to provide the Gorma Triumvirate the spiritual powers of hell while reclaiming their weapons from Fast-Talking Player for their new trump card. Plot Ryou refuses to go along with the Fast-Talking Vagabond's tricks and throws his bomb back at him. Lin gets him with an attack and he retreats. The Dairanger come back to Yufang in Lin's apartment. Yufang makes light of the situation and Shouji tells him of the seriousness. Yufang then tells them that the new bazooka has new great fire power. Lin worries about Kou and his mother. Kazu is about to leave and Shouji wants to know why. Kazu explains he might have something that can help. He looks for Kameo but he is just under his feet, still stuck as a turtle. The kids are made to keep digging and steam continues coming out of it. Kou finds something and Shadam knocks him out of the way. They find a symbol. The Triumvirate blows at a part and all the energy at the Dairanger's headquarters goes crazy. Byakko bounces around. The energy engulfs the Triumvirate. Byakkoshinken demands to go too, so Ryou takes him and they meet up with Kazu outside and transform. They call for the Mythical Chi Beasts and head for the quarry. The Dairanger start practicing tongue twisters but only Lin is successful. Kou and the other kids are tied up to poles and are happy to see the Dairanger. Shadam is huge and blows Ryou off his dragon. Gara blows Dai off his lion. Zaidosu does so to Shouji off his Pegasus. Gara flicks Lin off her Phoenix. Kazu is poked off his Kirin. Shadam transforms into his metal face form. Shadam grows huge and the Dairanger scramble. Ryou jumps into Ryuuseioh and fights Shaddam. He is brought down badly damaged by Shadam. The remaining Dairanger are tortured by Zaidosu and Gara. Yufang is almost done with his project. The Dairanger are brought down and struggle to get up as the Gorma laugh. The Dairods, Dairinkens and Daibusters are all gathered at a cliff. Daigo tries to go for their stolen weapons but is stopped by Gara. Ryou gathers his energy, has Ryuuseioh stand up and tries again. He whirls rocks on top of the gap the kids dug and the loss of power make the Gorma Trio disappear. The Fast-talking Vagabond blocks the weapons and gives the Dairanger tongue-twisters and they successfully say them and the bombs explode on him. He then fishes them over him with his fishing rod. Ryou calls the power of Byakkoshinken and the monster is knocked down, rolling away. The Dairanger finally get to their weapons. Yufang has finally finished the Bazooka. He sends it to the Dairanger with his powers. It drops from the sky to their location and they hold it. Each of them place their Star Swords into slots in the weapon. Lin then drops their five Lailai jewels (in the form of big balls) into a hole. Daigo then shifts a lever towards him. Shoji pulls a flap out and shoves it back in. Kazu places one Star Cutters into the top back part of the contraption. They then fire their bazooka that sends them flying backwards and their Jewels destroy the monster. The Dairanger celebrate and say how great the Bazooka is. The Dairanger de-transform and release Kou and the kids from the poles. Lin and Kou have a touching reunion and he apologizes to them. They tell him they know he is Kibaranger and hand him Byakkoshinken, who is teary eyed. Lin remembers what his mom told them about him being half-Gorma and the adult Dairangers grow concerned. Kameo becomes human again and runs away from the flying crystal. The Gorma Emperor lowers himself from the palace onto the now empty site and calls for an orb. The orb becomes the Emperor's third eye. He fetches the Fast- Talking Vagabond's fishing rod and lifts the boulders that Ryou had covered. He then fishes someone out of hell. Then someone's hand grabs on to the fishing rod. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger *In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the footage of the bazooka was re-shot to have the Power Rangers, as they used the core Zyuranger suits rather than the core Dairangers. The balls of lights shown, before the monster explodes was the only piece of footage from Dairanger used from the Power Cannon sequence. *Also, the Dairenoh sword slashes were superimposed over the Shaddam (referred to as Mondo the Magician on the show) footage to simulate he was destroyed. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Fast-Talking Player footage) (Shaddam footage) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura